The present invention relates to a load transmission member attached to a panel member.
There is a vehicle, especially, an automobile provided with a load transmission member for transmitting a load from an outside of an auto body to the auto body through a seat rod of an automobile seat relative to an impact from a side face of the automobile body, i.e. a side impact (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the Patent Document 1, the load transmission member (a side impact pad) is formed by an outer-side pad disposed between an outer panel and an inner panel of an automobile interior door, and an inner-side pad disposed on an opposite side of the outer-side pad by sandwiching the inner panel, i.e. between the inner panel and a door trim.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-6838.
However, the side impact pad disclosed in the Patent Document 1 has a structure of sandwiching the inner panel by the outer-side pad and the inner-side pad, and in that state, attaching the outer-side pad and the inner-side pad to the inner panel by a screw clamp and the like, so that the side impact pad is difficult to be attached and there is a possibility that it requires time for an attachment operation.
In view of the aforementioned circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a load transmission member wherein the attachment operation to the panel member is easily carried out.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.